robertandravenforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Cartridge
Raven is a brat-version of Isabella and the daughter of Alex and Holly. She claims that she love Phineas and always denies that she's an Isabella clone. She's the deuteragonist of the show. Biography Born in Ashland, Kentucky. She studied in Northbridge Elementary School, the school that accept wealthy people. She later moved to Danville when she was 4. She became a total brat queen in highschool. She frequently bullies people. She is also a beauty queen 1st winner when she was 13. Later, she became a Circus worker along with Robert. He was really impressed with her and started to fall in love with her. Unfortunately, Raven mistook Phineas as Robert and Robert mistook Isabella as Raven. While, Raven was dating with Phineas, many of her fans started to hate both of them because they support Phinbella. When Phineas found out that Raven wasn't Isabella, they eventually broke up. One day in the park, Raven finally saw Robert. She realized that Robert is the only "Phineas" which is perfect for her. Years later, they married and got kids named Roberta and Kenneth (nicknamed Karen because of his female face). Relationships Phineas Flynn She first met him during a circus event. He was one of the audience. Phineas first thought she was Isabella. They fell in love in the first sight and dated. In Facebook, he kept messaging her. She started to spread the news that she loved Phineas, making people angry. They suddenly broke up when Phineas realized that she's not Isabella. After breaking up, Raven didn't give a dare to open her facebook. She is full of sorrow until she met Robert. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Her one and only nemesis. She challenged her to a photo competition and the votes were a tie. They later became friends after that. Robert Liscovine Raven's co-performer in the circus. She fell in love with him after she impressed him in a circus event. He totally look like Phineas. He disguise himself like Phineas, but in reality, he's a bully like Buford. He is considered as the dark side of Phineas too. Raven mistook Phineas as him one time. After she saw the real Robert, she became so happy that they became lovers. When everytime people messes up with her, Robert would fight with that guy and protect her. In the later years, they married and got kids named Roberta and Karen. Trivia *Patricia Verlean, the creator of Robert, just stumbled down in the real Raven's page when using Isabella's page. A page clone called Phineas Flynn-Fletcher started to fall in love in Patricia's Isabella. She went to Phineas' page and found Raven. *According to Patricia, Raven's co-creator, she loves to eat noodles. *One of her haters think she is from Malaysia. *She is good in soccer although she denies that she's good at one. *Many people hated her because of Phinbella. *Darrelle Jed Montojo overtook the role for Raven in the later episodes. Her voice greatly changed, sounding more like a "brat queen" *In the first episodes of the show, Raven sounds American but later it became British. Gallery Queen of the Beach by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven at the beach. Isa goes back to school by javidluffy-d4aitl8.png|Raven in her elementary uniform. A diamond for Isabella by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven's Prom dress in highschool. Watcha doin this year by javidluffy-d369zqt.jpg|Raven ready to date Phineas. Ole for Isabella by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven's Flamenco Costume during the Mexican-Jewish Festival. You re into a time slip by javidluffy-d4em5fx.jpg|Raven's Halloween Costume when she was 12. Black Diamonds by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven impressing Robert. La resistance isabella by desolate oneechan-d36r6x3.png|Raven as an Alternative Isabella. Fluttered by gibberishic-d3hmjwq.jpg|Raven's Beauty Queen gown. Isabella as Morrigan by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven's Halloween outfit when she was 11 years old. 372884 161270903958308 1677682977 n.jpg|Raven dancing at a show. 311994 161272150624850 161270903958308 327766 865890194 n.jpg|Raven sitting on a crate (perhaps waiting for her circus master, Robert). 296134 174437282641670 161270903958308 366370 1486382 n.jpg|Raven as Isabella. Hiya phineas by kicsterash-d3d074v.png|Raven greeting Robert in the morning. Phinabella i love rock baby by rjolih 99-d48nppf.jpg|Robert and Raven dancing. Isabella in Fantasyland by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven as a fairy. Princess shapiro by javidluffy-d41oswt.jpg|Raven as a princess knight. isabella_the_swan_princess_by_javidluffy-d3495qg.jpg|Raven performing a dance on her High school play, Swan Lake. pnf__dulce_isabella__by_samphantom95-d3672xx.jpg|Young Raven Olivia flynn by josabella-d35241f.jpg|Raven as a gothic Isabella. Love in the air by sariah11-d4aswdf.jpg|Elizabeth, Raven, Robert and Ferb when younger. 485692 271092002984682 100002516526870 577135 724087356 n.jpg|Robert and Raven cuddling. Hmm by pink bowser-d4oeq87.JPG|Raven looking at something. Go my way to got a kiss by pink bowser-d4jo5df.JPG|Raven walking in the snow. Mommy and daughter by viktina-d4ahka0.jpg|Raven and little Roberta. Young lady by viktina-d4su9pt.png|Another pic of Raven with a gown. X mas issy by javidluffy by toongrowner-d4h8j6a.jpg|Raven when a little younger. Isabella is a material girl by loveandwar9000-d4ukf0t.jpg|Raven advertising some drama. Pnf the mask isabella by javidluffy-d32wcrm.jpg|Some sketches of Raven. Isabella by bellamichelle24-d4v8jja.png|Raven in her night dress. Isabella The little sister by Dark pessimistic.jpg|An Insane Raven in Phineas' dreams. Pnf the mask isabella ii by javidluffy-d32xgb0.jpg|Raven as a Viking. Sketch pnf princess tutu by javidluffy-d4b7i64.jpg|Raven and Robert dancing. Masked isabella request by shinragod-d4trz63.jpg|Raven wearing a green spa mask. Masked isabella by javidluffy-d46dq6u.jpg|A picture depicting Raven with spa mask and the other not. Steampunk isabella by loveandwar9000-d4uh0nl.jpg|Raven is a nice dress. Bella bailarina by celesteyupi-d4ndyvk.jpg|Ballerina Raven. Art jam masked isabella by javidluffy-d36mhh1.jpg|A masked Raven. 563 pnf fancy isabella by silverlegends-d4rwv43.jpg|Raven in a gown. Hinatella and akaperry by javidluffy-d4blp4h.jpg|Perry and Raven cosplaying as Naruto characters. Juatchadoon by javidluffy-d4of7f9.png|Raven in another formal dress. Princess isabella atxpnf crossover by sweetcandyteardrop-d4uahr3.jpg|Raven in a cartoonish style. Kidnap the monogram by javidluffy-d31wpjj.jpg|Raven, Robert, and Ferb as spooky grim reapers. The Sparkling Sapphire by JaviDLuffy.jpg|Raven in her showgirl outfit. Prize ole por isa by javidluffy-d49k1el.jpg|A sketch of Raven wearing a flamenco outfit. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:People From the Future Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Kids